Siege: Overworld
by TheEnd1192MC
Summary: Centuries ago in the land of Minecraft, a vile creature known as the Ender Dragon nearly took over the Overworld. Then an order rose against the dragon, fought for their honor and freedom. But this is not a tale about them. This is a story of a group of low-life mercenaries that sacrificed their lives to finish what the order left off. This, is my story. (OC submission is open)
1. Prologue

**What's going on, guys! This is The End. Alright, the idea story popped into my head like few months back. I tried to write that down and ended up with this. It looked pretty neat for me, so I decided to post it here. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft. It belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **xX Prologue Xx**

* * *

Long time ago in the land of Minecraft, the overworld was in chaos. A creature known as the Ender Dragon terrorize the beautiful land. The Dragon lived in a separate dimension called "The End", but it didn't stop it from destroying the Overworld. It sent its minions known as the Endermen-a teleporting tall menace- to attack any humans unlucky enough to stare at them.

Many tried to slay the beast, yet no one had succeeded. Until the rise of the Dragon Hunters. The Hunters is a group of only the bravest warriors throughout the Overworld, fighting their way to slay the Ender Dragon.

They finally found a mysterious dungeon, with a portal in it, like never seen before. They sent men in, but none managed to come back. All but one. The Hunters figured out it was indeed a portal to The End. In a such haste, they prepared themselves to take on the Ender Dragon.

After lengthy battle against the Dragon, The Hunters won the war triumphantly. Nevertheless, the victory came with a price. From thousands of warriors fought to win the war, only few survived and lived to tell the story.

Years passed since the war has ended, the land of Minecraft has been restored. Kingdoms and towns lived in prosperity.

But a bigger threat is still lurking - hiding in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike...

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the prologue. Hope you've enjoyed this. I'll be posting the first chapter soon along with a form for the OC submission (hopefully), so stay tuned for that.**

 **This is The End, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**What's going on, guys! This is The End. Now if you have read the prologue and interested about this story, then welcome to the first chapter of the story.**

 **To be honest, the prologue and this chapter is just some sort of test run. If you guys happen to like it, then tell me to post more of this, and I'll post more. But if you don't, then I will stop posting this. I mean, there's no point me putting this to the internet if no one reads it anyway. I can just write for myself.**

 **So, guys, tell me if I should continue. Also point out mistakes so I can fix those if I made any. End of the line, enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, it belongs to Mojang. And Microsoft.**

* * *

 **xX Chapter 1 Xx**

* * *

 **[Will's POV]**

 _*rings*_

 _Oh shut up..._

 _*rings*_

 _Good Lord please shut up..._

 _*rings*_

I turned my back against the source of the sound and covered my head with a blanket.

 _*rings*_

Obviously that didn't work...

 _*rings*_

I reached out for the alarm clock - which had been ringing for countless time now - and shut it up. I sat up on my old bed and rubbed my eyes for a while, all while yawning. Then looked at the clock. It was showing 10 sharp.

"Shit..." I muttered. "I'm late again!"

With such haste, I stood up straight and rushed to a wardrobe by the corner. I changed clothes in matter of seconds, from a night shirt to my regular day outfit. Then I took my sword which was hung by the bed and left the house in a hurry.

Before we proceed, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Will. William Windhunter. I lived in a small, crappy wooden cottage I called home. My life? It's simple. Wake up late, work whole day, sleep late, then wake up late. Rinse and repeat. Pathetic isn't it?

I shut the door right behind me, not even bothering to lock it. There's nothing valuable in that house, anyway. I'm still amazed I'm not starving, though. I ran along a large main road, slipping a few times here and there. I accidentally bumped into a woman when turning around the corner then.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized briefly. I didn't noticed the exact look of the lady, because I sprinted out near immediately.

 _I hope there's still a quest or two left..._

I finally arrived at the destination: The Guild. I forgot to mention it earlier, but I am working for the guild as one of the mercenaries. The guild provides quests and tasks from people around the land for mercenaries to do, then reward them for their work. I, as established before, is one of the mercenaries. Basically I'm a sword-to-hire, if that even makes sense.

I went pass a flight of stairs before arriving at a grand-gold plated-spruce wood door. I went through the huge door and as usual: eerily quiet. Although the building is massive, not many people visited this place, other than mercenaries and quest submitter.

I headed straight to a giant board in the middle of the hall. It's the Bulletin, where quests are posted daily.

"How's today?" I greeted a woman behind a grand desk by the bulletin.

"You're late again, Will," she replied. "There's only one quest left, F rank."

"Well, it's better than nothing," I said. I grabbed the paper on the board and went to the woman's desk. "I really need this job, really need the money to keep me alive, Ann." I handed over the paper.

Ann is one of the officers in the guild, also one of my closest friend. She's a long haired blonde and wears white and gold uniform issued by the guild. Her job is to approve the quests mercs taking. In other mean, to make the quest on your hand official so you're not doing the job without a pay. You know what I meant, right?

"You should to take a day or two resting, Will. You looked horrible." She stamped the paper to make it official. "Anyway, you better get going. Three teams can take a quest, you're the last. Two others have a head start on you." she said putting her silver-framed glasses that slid down back to proper position.

I sighed. "I know. Thanks, Ann. I'll see ya' later,"

I went outside the building, then stopped to read the quest I've taken. To be honest, I rarely check what quest I am taking. I just randomly snatch one off the board and do it whatever it asked me to. Well, not all, but you get the idea.

 _It's from the lumberjack... Secure 6 chunks area for wood cutting in the Dark Forest..._

 _This should be easy._

* * *

I took a small jog to what we townspeople call Hub. It's sort of train station. Rails and portals connecting to towns and other places. I bought a ticket to the Dark Forest and hopped into a minecart.

After 15 minutes of boring minecart ride, I ended up in a station just outside the forest. I thanked the keeper there and went into the forest. I got fences and torches ready to secure the area, but I also kept my guard on because the Dark Forest is notorious for the monsters: they spawn even at day here.

It took me couple of minutes of wandering to finally settle down. I put one of the miniature fence post on the ground, which grew larger near instantly. I placed torches in vicinity before laying more fences down. I also got some unwanted 'spectators' during my work, but I'm not bothered. I continued to place down the remaining fence posts. It created a large box of 2x3 chunks, 6 chunks as the quest demanded. I finished the job by placing torches inside the fenced in area, denying monster spawning.

Just as I'm about to go home, I heard a loud scream. I stopped, dead on my track.

 _ **"HELP!"**_ the sound screamed. It was high pitched, clearly feminine.

"Where are you?" I yelled. Adrenaline started to rush through my blood veins.

I went all-ears, preparing for her answer. It was eerily quiet for few seconds. **_"HELP ME! HELP!"_** she screamed again.

I went deeper into the forest, following the voice. It felt like the whole place were against me. I got a lot of holes and wooden logs on the ground, and the rocky path doesn't help either. Heck, I even got low tree branches smacking my head occasionally.

Finally, I found her. There was a girl, around 15, running away from an enderman, a strange wooden staff supporting her exhausted steps. I sprinted towards the monstrous figure from the side.. Just as the enderman about to reach her, I sheathed my sword out and cut one of its arms off.

"Run!" I said, engaging the hostile tall-dark menace. Its jaw was wide open, the body was trembling uncontrollably. I raised my sword to a defensive stance, ready for a battle. The enderman teleported in front of me in a blink of eye, swinging its remaining arm and grabbed me to the air by the throat. I rose my sword in retaliation and got a clean stab, burying the cold-iron blade into its head. Dark purplish blood splattered, and the desperate enderman swung its limbs wildly, one of which knocked the girl off her feet. Few seconds later, it let its grip off and fell on the ground, lifeless.

I was on my knee, gasping for air. The chokehold was a bit too much for me. Then I snapped out of my trance and rushed to the girl. I'm kinda surprised that she actually looked around 17 that time, around my age. I guess adrenaline doesn't help much in identifying a person. She wore a white robe and have a white scarf - thingy on her arms going through her back. She started to stir up not long after that.

"Wh-... What...? Where's...?" she mumbled. Typical reaction after passing out. "Last thing I remembered was..." she held her head.

 _Oh, Notch, she's going to freak out..._

 ** _"THE ENDERMAN! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! LIKE NOW!"_** she panicked, sitting straight up and trying to grab her staff.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there," I stopped her. "It's dead, okay? There's nothing you need to be afraid of now. The thing is dead, okay?" I assured her. She nodded slowly, her eyes were filled with confusion, panic, and a hint of pain.

"Now I'll take you to the Hub, and take you home, alright? Now let's get out of here." I helped her to stand up and held over her staff.

"Thank you..." she muttered weakly.

I wrapped her arms around my back and started to walk our way to the hub slowly.

* * *

 _ ****Time skip****_

Long story short, we got to the station, and boarded a cart back to the kingdom. The whole ride was really awkward. Probably the most awkward situation I have ever been in.

"Thank you for the help," the girl uttered. Her voice was less shaky than half an hour ago, and her face wasn't pale anymore. But still, her eyes were still hinting shock.

"You're welcome," I replied.

Silence.

"Why are you helping me?" she questioned.

"Two reasons," I said, holding up two of my fingers. "First, the mercs' code told me to; second, I can't leave you behind being torn apart by that thing." I explained.

She smiled weakly. "I can't express my gratitude, I'm very thankful," she said.

I nodded. "I haven't got your name, though."

She silenced for few seconds, then spoke up. "Mytha," she muttered. "It's Mytha," she repeated, this time louder.

"I'm Will, nice to see ya'," I introduced myself. "Looks like we're going to hit our stop."

* * *

 **[Mytha's POV]**

I stepped out from the cart carefully. I felt numb and sore throughout my body, it was killing me.

"There you go," Will muttered. "Now can you tell me where you live? So I can take you home,"

I snapped when he mentioned 'home'. I could've sworn tears were running though my cheek that time.

"Oookay, so how about I'll take you to my house first, then we'll talk about this?" he suggested. I nodded weakly in response.

He sighed. "My house is not far from here. This way, careful,"

* * *

 _ ****Time skip** (Trust me, there'll be a lot of these ;) )**_

We arrived at his house few minutes later. Both of us had some trouble getting me up to the balcony, where I supposed his 'bedroom' is located.

"Alright. I'll take you to your home the next morning. For now, get some rest." he said, heading to the ladder we used to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Claiming my quest," he replied simply. "Just get some rest, I'll take you home tomorrow."

I nodded. He jumped off the ladder midway, landing gracefully on his feet. Then he went to the door and closed it behind him.

I laid on the bed. It was hard and sort of uncomfortable, but my swell feet didn't want me to leave. I sighed. Nevertheless, I fell asleep less than two minutes.

Story of my life, man. Don't judge.

* * *

 **Still here? Good. This is the form I promised earlier in the prologue chapter. To submit your OC, use this form, and leave it either at review section, or via PM.**

 **This is The End, peace out.**

 **[OC FORM]**

 **Name : (Don't have to be a full name)**

 **Age: (This is self explanatory)**

 **Physical appearance and clothing: (Another self explanatory)**

 **Weapon(s): (I don't even think I need to write stuffs in a bracket by the actual form)**

 **Description : (Not obligatory, but I'll appreciate some details about your characters, like personality, past life, etc...)**


	3. Chapter 2

**What's going on, guys? The End's here with the second chapter of Siege: Overworld. As you can probably judge from my last uploads, I don't upload regularly and often. Partly because I wanted every chapters to have the highest 'production value' as I could write. I'm not one of those people who sit in front of their computer, uploading near empty document, write any story that came up in their mind and then post it without excessive editing. I'm the one who gets on computer, carefully typing in every word, relating to dictionary and checking thesaurus often, then do a tremendous amount of editing before posting. Heck, it even took me three scrapped ideas before writing this chapter.**

 **Oh, sorry, I'm being sidetracked. Apologies.**

 **Anyways, I would like to thank people supporting this story, from leaving reviews, following and fovoriting (is this even a word?) this story, and sending OCs. Speaking of OC, submission is open, so send those in.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Mojang and Microsoft do.**

* * *

 **xX Chapter 2 Xx**

* * *

 **[Mytha's POV]**

I woke up to sound of crowing roosters early in the morning. I sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes. An alarm clock by my side was telling 4:30. I stepped off from the bed and stood up.

"Ah!" I screamed audibly as I felt something under my feet. I *nearly* stepped on Will, whom was sleeping on the floor. Surprisingly, he's not even moving an inch.

 _Right, I was sleeping in his bed last night..._

I carefully walked over him and kept my move as silent as possible, although I knew he wouldn't be bothered anyway. I climbed down the rustic wooden ladder, which I really felt insecure about climbing it because the random loose bars.

I finally made it to the bottom. It was intense, because it felt like not only the ladder, but the whole house could just collapse anytime. I shook off my thoughts, took my staff by the door frame and exited.

"Ah, fresh morning air!" I exclaimed happily. I mean, nothing's better than this, isn't it? I sat down on a bench by the doorframe, and stared at the open for minutes. Then I turned my attention to my wooden magical staff.

The staff was my only weapon, made out of special enchanted birch wood. The upper end of the wooden pole was a circular ring. Inside it was a spherical light purple gem, bound with enchanted strings.

I inspected my staff from the bottom to the top. The wooden parts seemed fine, but the jewel was a bit scarred. Not particularly good, as it would affect my accuracy while casting projectile based spells, but at least better than it cracking, or shattering all together.

I sighed. "I'll need to restore you again soon enough,"

I decided to play with some spells that morning. I stood up and held my wooden staff straight. I took a deep breath and completely focused my mind. I could feel bits of energy crackling through my hand. The gem started to glow, brighter and brighter. Until a ball of energy emerged. It was floating in the air, its purplish shine was charming. I used my staff to control it. I swung the staff left and right, up and down, then channeled the ball into a lighting bolt that strikes a tree. It fell on the ground, turning to pile of ashes as fire rapidly spread.

"Nice shot," I turned around. "I haven't seen any sorceress for a while now. That was beautiful, anyway." It was Will. I swear I blushed back then. Maybe he didn't notice it, maybe he did.

"How long have you been there?" I said. He scratched his head, his black short hair was messy. Well, it's always been messy anyways, but it was messier that time.

"Eh... Let's say long enough for me to watch the early fireworks." he replied. I noticed he was wearing different clothing from yesterday. He was wearing white t-shirt with black leather vest, along with a pair of black denim jeans the other day. This time, however, he wore a plain green t-shirt and a cargo pants.

I smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you up this early," I apologized.

"Nah, it's worth it." he shrugged. "I'm going to shower, anyway. Then I'll take you home before I start my job." he said as he went back into the house. "Next time try to chop the trees, though. I need wood to rebuild this place,"

I sighed. Then one thought hit me: I had no home. I used to have one, but it was far from here.

Where should I live? Can I afford a house? Or should I ask Will a help?

What should I say to him?

* * *

 **[Will's POV]**

I quickly dressed up for that day. I'm not used to waking up this early in the morning, but it kinda felt good. I strapped my sword on my back, and jumped down from the balcony, not even bothering to use the ladder. I've always been the freerunner type-guy.

I opened the door, and found the girl sitting on a lawn bench. She stared at distance, her staff on her lap.

"Hey," I called for her attention. "Come on, let's get you home," I said.

She turned around, head's down. She seemed to hesitate to say something.

"Hey," I waved towards her. "Do you have something to say?"

"I... I have no home left..." she said.

"Wait, what?" I frowned.

She lifted her head up, there were no tears, but her emerald green eyes were glittering. "I just came to the town, to make a living by entering the guild," she smiled. "Well, I have one, but it's far west in town of Greenfield."

Greenfield? That's hundreds of miles away! How did she manage to get here in the first time?

I sighed. "Alright, then. Now what?" I asked.

"Can I... Ask you a favor?" she asked. "Please?"

"What?"

Her head was down again, seeming to hesitate about something. Silence filled the conversation for few moments

"Can I live here...?"

I was taken aback by her request. Part of me was: Say yes, Will. You finally have a chance of having a friend you don't have for years; while another part of me was: No, Will. Just no. She'll just be a trouble for you. You don't want that.

"I-uh..." I scratched my head. "That's a... tough choice," I replied.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "I understand if you don't want to-"

"Let me tell you something," I abruptly spoke up. "I'm going to get a quest or two, then I'll decide at the end of the day."

I know, that might seemed that I trust people too easily. But to be honest, I have some sort of nature not turning down requests. Most of them are quests, but sometimes people asked for help and I would have a hard time saying no.

Her smile widened, her eyes were filled with excitement. "I'm coming too. You don't mind, do you?" she said.

"I... guess?"

* * *

 _ *****Time Skip*****_

I stepped into the guild with excitement, partly because I don't know what quests available today. Mytha was following me right behind me, and I saw Anna climbing a ladder to post a quest.

"Good morning, Anna," I greeted. She turned around, adjusted her eyeglasses, and frowned.

"Will, is that really you?" she asked, a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Nope, I'm not Will. I'm just one random dude that looked like him, just ignore me," I waved my hand in the air jokingly. "Of - frickin' - course I am!"

She climbed down the ladder and readjusted her glasses again. "You're early," she stated. "WAY too early."

"Yeah, well. Long story," I replied.

She turned her attention to Mytha, who seemed to be pretty confused of what the heck was going on. "Hey, I've seen you before," she said. "You're the new raider from yesterday!" she exclaimed. "So who is she? Your, er... girlfriend, maybe...?"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Heck no!" I exclaimed. "I met her in the dark forest yesterday. Ya' know, the Mercs' code?"

"Ah, the Mercenaries' Code. Protect and serve," she said, re-capping what we mercenaries hold onto. Well, at least most of them.

"I'm still surprised that I'm a mercenary instead of a police officer," I said jokingly. Anna let out a small laugh. "So, you have recommendation of what quest I should take today?"

"Let me see..." she turned around looking at the bulletin full of papers. "You're a D-rank merc, right? How about this?" she grabbed a paper from the board. "It's a big risk - big reward quest," she shortly described. "But knowing you, the 'risk' won't even compute in the suicidal brain of yours,"

I picked the paper up, and took a look at it. "Clear a dungeon? Anna, I'm working solo, not in team," I said. "Clearing a dungeon by myself will take days to complete,"

"Alright, then. If you don't want it-" she tried to pull the paper back from my hand.

"Nope, I'm still taking it," I reeled my hand to the air, away from her reach.

"I told you you're not even computing anything," Anna rolled her eyes. "And, how about you, miss...?" she addressed Mytha.

"I'm Mytha," she replied

"Mytha, nice to meet you," Anna responded. "You two have no plan on making a team?"

"Uh... Currently, no," I explained.

"You sure?"

"I've made up my mind, for now," I stated.

Mytha turned around to see me. She took a deep breath, then brushed aside some of her black hair that blocked her face. She was really sweet that time, I gotta admit it.

"I guess... umm.. farewell...? See you later?" she stuttered.

I felt a small tug on my lip. "I gotta get going," I said. "I'll see ya' girls later,"

"Good luck! And wish me luck too!" Mytha yelled behind me. I lifted my thumb up in the air, then head towards the exit door.

 _Wait a minute. Something doesn't feel right..._

* * *

 **[Mytha's POV]**

"So, Mytha," Anna called. "Let me look for a F-Rank..." she took a look at the bulletin. "Aha! How about this?" she said, handing over a piece of paper she took off from the giant board. "Gather a stack of coal, should be an easy task,"

I was striked with fear that time. First of all, I'm nyctophobic. That means I'm afraid of darkness. Second of all,

I didn't even know how to use a pickaxe. Seriously, I was a 17 years old Minecraftian with no experience of wielding a pickaxe.

"Umm, do you have other quest? Preferably easier?" I asked.

Anna glanced at the board. "I'm sorry, that's the only one left," she apologized. "You don't have to accept it if it doesn't feel right, it happens a lot here,"

"No, I'm going to do it," I insisted.

"Are you sure you're up to this? We don't want to kill anyone," she looked concerned.

I took a deep breath. "I'm su-"

"Nope, she's not doing that,"

I turned around to see the source of the voice. "Will?"

"Ann, sign her up to my team," he said.

"Wait, what?" I stood there, paralyzed, now knowing what to say.

"I thought you've made up your mind," Anna said.

"Well, I did say 'for now', didn't I?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You couldn't even accomplish something above ground, how can you finish things underground? You'll die sooner than you expected," he said.

I smiled, and felt myself blushed. It's really nice to have someone that cares for you.

"Thank you,"

* * *

After tedious process of filling forms and signing papers, we were officially a team. We were walking towards the door when someone bumped into me.

"Hey!" I spontaneously yelled. He looked back for a moment, but then kept walking. He was taller than me by few inches and had black hair. He wore a red jacket, unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt underneath.

He turned around and shot a glare at me, his red eyes were burning. Then he continued to walk with his hands in his jeans pocket, like nothing happened. I watched him as he went through the guild door.

"You might not want to mess with him," Will commented.

I frowned. "And why is that?"

"He's Arcanum, one of the best mercenaries. No one knew his real name, because he's basically impossible to be approached. He has no friend at all, and doesn't shows in public often, if not at all," he explained.

"Now I'm worried," I reacted.

He let out a small laugh. "You shouldn't worry about him too much. He's actually a good guy, helping us fellow mercs in a lot of life-death situations. If there's anyone you should worry about is that dude over there,"

He was pointing at another teenage boy. He wore a black long-sleeves with a dark purple vest on top, completed by a pair of black trousers and shoes.

"What's up with him?"

"His name is Ace. He's, well, the ace of the mercs. The only problem with him is he's a bit too... ambitious. He finishes his quest at all cost, often time _injuring_ \- if not _killing_ \- things. Some people say he once slaughtered an entire village because they didn't let him pass," he told me.

"That's one dangerous man," I said.

"Heh, go figure, Sherlock. Go figure," he responded. "I still can't believe people are still hiring him,"

"Have you like, meet him? I mean, in some sort of situation?" I asked.

"Actually I had. Once," he sighed. "Then I was sent to a hospital for weeks," he rolled his eyes.

It was surprising yet he made it sounded hilarious. "For weeks?" I giggled. "I can't imagine living like a sloth for weeks,"

"Trust me, it sucks," he said reassuringly. "Come on, we have work to do,"

* * *

 **So guys, and gals if there is, that's it for chapter two. The character Ace and Arcanum belongs to Haruruu123Jackson and MetaCrisisDR, respectively. I still need a lot of OCs, so send them in.**

 **To be honest with ya' all, I need more OCs within the same rank as Will and Mytha, maybe one rank higher or lower will still work. But whatever OC you can send, send them to me, I'll appreciate it anyways.**

 **This is TheEnd, and I'll see ya' guys later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's going on, guys? TheEnd's here. So, yeah haven't been posting for a while because I'm so freaking busy. But I will keep posting this story up, only with irregular, and probably long delay. Sorry bout that. Anyways, here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **[Will's POV]**

I stood in front of a cave opening, cold air surged from inside. I have chills sent through my spine. I gulped.

It was intimidating.

"Will, are you sure about this?" Mytha asked, a hint of fear masked under her voice.

"Well, the map in the quest details says this is the cave..." I took a deep breath. "How about you, are you sure?"

She shook her head. "Not entirely sure," she replied.

"You can stay if you want to,"

"I'd say we do it before I changed my mind," she said.

I smirked. "I like that," I pulled out a torch from my small rucksack. "Let's go,"

I stepped into the cave, the atmosphere felt unwelcoming. I lit the torch and descended into the dark-deep abyss.

"I think I've seen a dungeon around here before..." I recollected my memory. I have been in this place in some other quests, but never really bothered with the dungeon. Until now.

"I feel uneasy..." Mytha spouted.

 _Well, you don't say._

I sighed. "Still not too late if you want to tur-,"

"What's that?" she abruptly asked. I paid attention to my surroundings immediately. It drove my senses hyper drive in instance.

I heard grunts. _Zombies_.

"Stay behind me," I passed my torch to my left hand, my right hand was ready to pull out the hilt of my trusty iron sword strapped on my back.

"Will, behind us!" Mytha exclaimed. I turned around to see a zombie approaching us. Its hideous green body reached out for both of us. I responded by stepping in between her and the beast, then kicked it square on its chest. It fell on its back. I stepped forward, spread my left hand to keep Mytha back.

"Stay behind me," I told her, this time much more boldly. I saw her stepped back slowly in the corner of my eyes. I sheathed my sword and swung it wildly at the zombie, hoping to scare the brainless monster away. "Get back! Get back! GET BACK!" I yelled.

"Ahh, help!" I heard she screamed. I turned around. Again. She apparently backed away too far that a zombie managed to catch her.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," I muttered. I threw the torch to the zombie in front of me, then ran charging to quickly dispatch another zombie with a clean stab on its head. Mytha broke herself free from the hands of the 'dead' undead. I heard more grunts, I knew we were in a big trouble.

"Come on, this way, Myth!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her hand to the closest opening in the cold-stone wall, which was, not really close. I got one of my foot stuck in a hole while running there, thanks to the dim lighting. I got up quickly and gestured Mytha to keep running.

We were few feet in front of the gap. I took a glance behind me only to see around five zombies and couple of skeletons behind us. I put my arms behind Mytha's back as I saw she was falling behind, and ran into the hole in the wall.

It turned out to be a fall. A pretty long one.

All I could hear were wind whooshing in my ears, and Mytha's high-pitched terrified scream. I fell against my back. I rolled on the ground for few seconds, growling in agony. An iron pickaxe and my sword's sheath which was strapped on my back wasn't helping at all, apparently (obvious sarcasm is obvious). I was snapped out by sound of zombie horde coming close.

I stood up with pain, picking up my sword next by me-good thing it didn't stab any of us. "Myth, get up, come on!" I tried to lift her. She slowly stood up.

"Damn, this hurts," she muttered. "They're coming,"

"You don't say," I replied. "Come on, I go first," I walked carefully through the cave, because it's dark as heck. I can still hear the growls, but they're echoing like they're coming from everywhere. I looked for some more torches in my rucksack...

 _Crap._

But the rucksack wasn't on me.

 _Must have fallen when I was running. Darn..._

"Do you have any torch?" I asked her. She shook her head.

 _Great._

"But how about this?" she said. The orb in her staff glowed bright light purple in instance.

"That'll do," I nodded. "This way," I gestured her to follow.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" she questioned, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"To be honest..." I took a deep breath. "I don't,"

"You are one frickin' daredevil, I tell ya'," she shook her head in disbelief.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of..."

* * *

We kept on walking, taking one blind turn after another. The cave system was seemingly endless, but we kept pushing on anyways. Often time I opened the path by jumping over ledges and build a bridge or jump down then catch Mytha or something similar. I also fought occasional monsters along the way, and it started to wear me off.

"Hah!" I exhaled sharply as I stabbed another spider in its head. I gulped, and gasped for air. I was more than tired: I was exhausted. I unstuck my sword from the dead insect, and wiped the blood off the blade.

"You're getting exhausted," Mytha suddenly spoke up. "We should take a minute or two before going again,"

Beads of sweat ran down my cheek as I lifted my head. "Thank you for... reminding me, I guess,"

"Will, look at me. I am serious. You're going to pass out soon," she said. She looked concerned for a good reason.

I giggled weakly. "I'm fine, let's go," I replied. But obviously my body was on its edge.

"I insist," she said.

"Well, I insist more," I said.

"No, I insist even... more-rer-est," she awkwardly stated. "I don't think that there is a word,"

"Why though? Look, I'm totally fine," I took a few steps forward, but then I tripped over a stone. I lost my balance immediately, and because myself in a bad state, I couldn't regain it. I fell down, face first.

"Oh my Notch!" she exclaimed. She hurried to me, and helped me sit up. "See? This is exactly why I insist," her talking reminded me of Ann back home. "

 _Women..._

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I said. "I'll just sit here," she walked a few steps back, brushed the ground a bit then sat the opposite from me.

I took out my water bottle, and offered it to her first. "Ladies first?"

"Sure," she replied. I passed the bottle by sliding it on the floor. She gladly picked it up, then took a few sips. She screwed the cap back, and slid the bottle back to me. "Thank you,"

I unscrew the cap, then just pour water into my mouth quickly. That felt refreshing.

Silence and awkwardness filled the cavern for minutes. I decided to break the ice there.

"Hey, Myth," I spoke up. "Mind if I call you that?" I asked.

She raised her brows. "Well, most people call me with that name," she replied. "What's up?"

"I just want to say thanks," I said. "You know, sometimes I over-extended, and always ended up in my bed for a couple of days if I'm lucky,"

"If you're lucky..." she said sarcastically.

I smirked. "Yeah, if I'm not in luck, I'll be in hospital for days at least,"

"Ouch,"

I sighed. "Story of my life..." I trailed off. "So, Mytha, tell me something about you,"

"About me?" she giggled. "Like what?"

"I don't know, you tell me," I replied.

"Umm..." she thought. "Maybe later,"

"Alright then, your call," I replied. "Let's push on, shan't we?"

* * *

Jumps after jumps, corners after corners, this goddamn cave just never ends. Every time you hit a dead end, you backtrack and find like ten more different routes to take. Plus our lack of torches pose a problem here, because we couldn't mark places we've already been. We rely on our memory and instinct.

"Myth," I called.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we've been here before, haven't we?" I asked.

She looked around. "I think you're right, I don't remember these vines on the ceiling,"

 _Wait, vines?_

"Vines, you say?" I confirmed.

"Yes, look up,"

I looked up, and saw patches of green plants on the ceiling.

"Well," I drew my sword out. "Good news, we're close,"

She frowned. "Isn't that supposed to be bad?"

"Depending whether you're looking at the money reward or the injuries we're about to sustain,"

"I'm more worried about the latter,"

"Yeah? I cared for the first more," I carelessly replied.

We carefully explored the section of the cavern, following the vines as they grow thicker the deeper we went. If silence kills, we would be dead already.

"This dungeon is big..." Mytha trailed off in a sudden, breaking the silence. Her voice echoed throughout the stone walls surrounding us.

"Big? This is not even the dungeon," I replied. "The dungeon is a small sorta cube, with a spawner in it,"

"What?" she half-yelled. "So, are we even close?"

"I..." I looked around my surroundings. "...don't think so,"

She squinted her eyes in disbelief. "And how exactly are you saying that?"

"It's quiet," I replied. "WAY too quiet,"

"Wait, what?" she seemed surprised. "Isn't that supposed to... what do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused.

I frowned. "You don't know anything about mob spawner, do you?"

She shook her head. I literally facepalmed-wait, no-facepunched myself so hard I regretted doing it soon afterwards.

 _Lord Notch, grant me strength..._

"Alright, mob spawner only works either at night, or when someone is close. It's a defense mechanism. So, if we're close, then monster should be flooding like crazy at us," I explained. "Get it?"

"Uhh... No. But let's go,"

She walked first in front of me. I shrugged. As she turned into a corner, she recoiled back in surprise. Something should've struck a shock into her. Reflexively, I ran quickly behind her and caught her. No, there was no romantic stares and stuffs, but I immediately pulled her around the corner, then stood her up stable.

"What do you see?" I whispered.

"Th-there..." she stuttered.

"Shh! Quietly..."

"There are bunch of monsters, just around the corner,"

I peeked slowly, and true enough, there were a lot of them. I noticed something.

 _Wait, do I just see TWO spawners?_

I retracted back behind the wall. "Damn," I cursed.

"What happened?" Mytha asked.

"Double dungeon," I said. "There are two spawners in there, extremely rare, but possible," I explained. "No wonder the spelunkers had trouble with this one,"

"What should we do?"

I took few moments to think about my approach, then settled it to more subtle one.

"Okay, here's the plan: I'll sneak in there with my pick, break the spawners, then get out," I briefly explained.

"Umm... Where am I in this plan?" she asked, a little bit scared.

"No further than few inches from this wall," I replied.

"What?" she said half-yelling. I shushed her.

"I'm not risking anything," I said.

"Are you kidding me? You're risking yourself now!" she said - wait no - shouted.

And as you expected, as soon as she shouted, the hell broke loose. Every single creature inside that dungeon rushed upon us from the huge hole in the wall. I sheathed my sword out, ready for battle. I gave a sharp glance at Mytha.

"Umm... whoops...?" she awkwardly trailed.

I sheathed my sword out, then shook my head. "Now I remember why I work solo for years," I sighed.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you have, be sure to leave a comment to make this story even better. I also need MOAR OCs so feel free to submit them. Use the form in chapter 2 to submit one... or two.**

 **Anyways, this is TheEnd, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
